Shikamaru
by MigratoryBird
Summary: Chouji nos cuenta sobre su mejor amigo y lo que le costó tanto entender. Chouji POV


Chouji POV Point Of View-Punto de vista

Shikamaru es un vago, más que un vago... Lo que más le gustaba era tirarse en el pasto, mirar el cielo, las nubes. Nunca comprendí pero no lo critico. Es mi amigo, no pido nada de él. Él es mi _mejor_ amigo.

Shikamaru cambió, creció como todos lo hacemos. Empezó a tener más amigos, más hábitos, más trabajo... Más cosas _problemáticas_. Una de esas cosas problemáticas era su **amiga**Temari.

Shikamaru trabajaba muy seguido, no por que lo quisiera, si no por necesidad. La Hokage lo tenía como esclabo personal, a cualquier persona le hubiera pensado que es un privilegio menos Shikamaru, para él, era problemático. No se enojó tanto cuando le tocó trabajar con Temari, se peleaban constantemente por las diferentes opiniones pero trabajaban bien.

Shikamaru tenía que acompañarla en casos de trabajo; a veces jugaban Shoji, según él, ella era buena, sus estrategias eran inteligentes e ingeniosas pero nunca pudo ganarle. Se enojaba y perdía la paciencia rapidamente, lo que le causaba gracia a mi amigo.

Shikamaru mira las nubes todos los días después del trabajo, Temari lo odiaba, se aburría. Shikamaru me contó que le hablaba de temas bastante interesantes. La chica es inteligente, eso no lo podía dudar, sabía usar las palabras. Se peleaban, gritaban y ella, inevitablemente, le pegaba con su gran abanico pero todos los días estaba ahí, lista para una nueva _charla._

Shikamaru odiaba ir al supermercado, pero no se podía negar a su mamá Nota: NADIE debe quejarse con la mamá de Shikamaru, por salud propia Temari lo acompañaba, iban antes del trabajo. Temari sabía comprar, y lo obligaba a mantenerse despierto ya que estaba acostumbrada a él.

Shikamaru se **divertía** con ella, las charlas lo entretenían y los sarcasmos siempre eran inteligentes, lo único que no sabía que hacer cuando la ruvia se enojaba y sacaba su gran abanico, lista para golpearlo. Pero no le importaba, su gran honestidad y la facilidad que ella tenía para expresarse le gustaba, como si todos los golpes, gritos y enojos los disolvieran unas simples palabras bien usadas.

Shikamaru no la consideraba una amiga. Le pregunté por que, me respondió "No se, trabajamos juntos, de vez en cuando nos encontramos pero... No la considero una amiga, no **puedo**" No lo entendí, y eso es extraño, lo conozco desde chico y puedo entender lo que Shikamaru quiere decir con solo mirarlo, por que somos amigos.

Shikamaru iba a pocas misiones, ya que era por decición propia un chuunin. Un día, la Hokage nos envió al equipo diez junto con Temari, Naruto y Sakura(). Shikamaru y Temari se encargaron de los enemigos, ni necesitaron mirarse para entender lo que el otro necesitaba. No entendía muy bien, una mirada y ya tenía un plan armado, entre los dos, pero sin palabras en el medio.

Shikamaru **quería**_ mucho_ a Temari, me lo dijo. Me dijo exactamente "Es problemática, testaruda, obstinada, con poca pasiencia pero... Una persona que quiero mucho". Cuando me lo dijo me sorprendí, le entendí pero... No pude saber lo que Shikamaru estaba pensando.

Shikamaru la extrañaba cuando ella estaba en Suna. Cómo lo se? Por qué habla de ella, a veces con los ojos caidos. Lo entiendo, él la extraña.

Shikamaru la quería y extrañaba, por eso pensé que era su amiga, pero no lo era según él. No entendía y, por primera vez, estaba curioso. Me dí cuenta un poco tarde, una vez: estabamos en las puertas de Konoha, esperando que Temari llegara de Suna después de 6 meses. Apenas se abrieron las puertas Shikamaru la miró a los ojos, ella sonrió corrió pocos metros y se tiró en los brazos de Shikamaru, abrazandolo. Él sonrió, correspondió al abrazo y se miraron a los ojos. Sonreí y me fui, ya entendía.

Shikamaru _amaba _a Temari, y sinendo su mejor amigo no me había dado cuenta. Ino tiene razón, conosco a Shikamaru, pero no se nada de amor... Ella me estaba diciendo que ellos dos se gustaban desde hace dos años. Loco, no creen? A veces, los amigos necesitan _intentar_ leer entre lineas que nunca pensamos leer, por qué? Porque es muy _problemático. _Y esa es la razón por la que esos dos no estan juntos.

Shikamaru prometió no ser más un flojo, cuando lo haga, sabrá que hacer con su enamorada, y allí voy a estar para apoyarla porque soy su mejor amigo.

Y? Es mi primer historia, espero que les haya gustado.

() Los nombres fueron elegidos al azar, simplemente no quería que fuera "Chouji, Ino, Shikamaru y Temari" porque me parecía ilógico hací que elegí a un par de ninjas al azar (ya saben, Naruto y Sakura son los personajes principales)

Esta idea se me ocurrió hace mucho, simepre me gustó la idea de lo que puede llegar a pensar Chouji, como mejor amido de Shikamaru, sobre esta relación.

Mi profesora de lengua y literatura me debolvió algunos trabajos (cuentos) que había escrito posteriormente. Me dijo que escribo bien... En uno de estos use como base la relación y las personalidades de Shikamaru y Temari hací que, probablemente, lo ponga en esta página o en otra, que no es muy conocida pero tiene algunos buenos fics.

Saludos,

_MigratoryBird _


End file.
